What the diary says
by Roji-Chan
Summary: a quick NaLu one shot, written in a different style. What if Lucy found something in her diary, that would change the fate of many people?


**Hi, Roji here, I am so pumped about the anime finishing the Grand Magic Games, so I decided to write this. Contains spoilers for anyone who hasn't watched episode 197, and anyone who hasn't read the manga further than the begining of the Daimato Enbu arc. Love yous, review and tell me what you think of this writing style, it's written in second person pov, so it's in Lucy's pov, but not in the first person...you'll understant, xoxox Roji**

**Disclaimer: **_**see Dogma**_

WHAT THE DIARY SAYS

You re-read the words one more time, and they do confirm that to restore history, you must destroy the portal. The promise you made to your future self will be held _thanks _to your future self, you give a smile as you hold the diary close to your heart, in the rubble of Crocus. You flick through it, not wanting to read it, just, look at the writing, but something catches your attention. A page were your writing is absent, were instead of writing, there is something that leaves you clueless, and worried. As you examine it closely, you begin to understand. You look around you, checking for any mini dragons, and then back down at the page. On the page, your future self had done a sketch, using a pencil, and quick, sharp, lines. You've never been good at drawing, but this one is beutiful. You mentaly praise her. The sketch is of one of your closest comrades and friends, _your _closest comrade and friend. It shows Natsu, and his familiar grin, you notice the eyes, and you can see that she put a bit more care into them. Natsu's eyes, olive green, but the pupil always hows more. They glint, and have a particular look about them. Your future self has written something on the bottom of the page. _1month, I can't bear it. I miss you so much, more than I could ever say. I wish I could die, and be with you again, but as a member of Fairy Tail, I must treasure my life. My life that you saved so many times. I will always love you, even though you are gone. I wish I told you that before. _You realise it, you realise why she didn't have the pink mark on her right hand. You realise why her eyes didn't shine. You realise why she cried when Natsu held her head and looked at her straight in the eyes, and you realise what will happen to him. '1 month, I wrote this one month from today!' You think, as you do the math. Your heart skips a beat, and you know you must find him, and help him. But you know that's impossible, as he is riding Atlas Flame, battling it out against Rogue, _for you. _The words you just thought spread guilt across your entire body. He died, or will die, because of you. You need to do something, anything, something unpredictable. You know you have no chance against a Dragon Slayer, you wasted most of your magic energy earlier, but you still have enough for one, last, Urano Metria, but you would never have time to cast it. You think harder, something unpredictable. "Luuuuuuuuuccccccccyyyyyyyy!" Shouts the voice of your faviroute blue cat (and only one you know). He flies down towards you, still shouting your name. "Happy!" You say, as he crashes into your chest, giving you the best hug he can give. You stroke the Exceeds head, and an idea forms in your mind. It's crazy, it probably won't help one bit, but it's unpredictable. As unpredictable as you can get. "Happy, I need you to do something important for me, it will be the most important thing ever."

Your best friend jumps onto Mother Glare, while his 'uncle' regains his strength for a second. He takes an attack stance in front of future Rogue, the murderer who killed you. "Why are you still fighting? You get killed in the future, why not just give up?" He tells him. You can't hear this, you're still with Happy. "I'm not giving up, I made a promise!" He says, remembering your future self's last moments, as her hand streched out towards the man she once loved, she once lost, and she never told. "Protect...the...future" You had, or will, or may say, with your last breath. "A promise? To whom?" Rogue mocks. "I made a promise to protect the future! To future Lucy!" He yells. Out of nowhere, he hears you, shouting his name. You see him look up at you, and sees you, Happy carrying you. You cup your hands around your mouth, to project your voice further. You take a deep breath, and hope that this works. "Natsuuuu! I love you, so win this! Okay!" You scream. You see the reaction on Rogue's face, his brow furrows at the unexpected move. Your eyes look back at Natsu. His mouth is slightly open, in shock. You see his expression change, from shock, to blushing scralett, and then into a wide grin. Your heart flutters in relief, and the sight of that familiar grin. He lights up his fist, and turns back to Rogue. "Your doomed now! Because nothing, NOTHING, get's me more fired up than the love my nakama give me, and espacially , the love that I have for Lucy!" And with that, he launches himself at Rogue.

You smile as Happy flies you back down, to where the princess, Yukino and the white night stand.

*two weeks later*

You leave the guild hall to go back to your apartment. The guild has just got back to Magnolia, after the Grand Magic Games, and the dragons. As you walk on the familiar route home, your memory trails back...

_"She's-she's not here anymore!" You gasp, as you and Natsu walk into the corridor where your body should be. _

_"That's good! It probably means she never came." Natsu says, hugging you. You hadn't talked about what happened during the fight. You decide to bring it up..._

_"Um...Natsu..." You start, nervously scratching your cheek. He takes your hand, and pulls you, interupting you._

_"Come on, Luce, let's go home."_

As you enter your appartment, you don't expect to see him stting there, on the small couch. He lifts his hand in greeting and gives you 'the' grin.

"Yo Luce." He says. Your surprised by the lack of carnage and food lying around.

"Please don't break into my appartment, see, I said _please _!" You say. He laughs.

"Sorry." He says, through chuckles. You gasp. He looks worried at you. "What?"

"You just said sorry!" You say, smiling. "What next, using the door?". He ignores your comment, and gets up. You both stand there, you still with your bag in your hand, in the doorway, him in front of the couch.

"I came to speak to you. About, the fight." He says, blushing, a colour that could put Erza's hair to shame. You try not to laugh, Natsu? Blushing?

"Yeah, I mean, if..." You say, not finding the right words.

"Well, do you...?" He asks. Despite his lack of words, you know perfectly what he's trying to say.

"I said I did, and...well...I still do...but, I mean-" Your words are cut short by Natsu, taking two long strides towards you, and wrapping his strong arms around you. You gasp slightly, taken aback by the sudden movement. You would like to hug him back, but your arms are pinned to the side.

"I do to, Lucy. And thanks to you, and the will you gave me to go on, I won that fight. I know I would of died otherwise, Future Rogue told me. Thank you." He says. You feel your eyes tear up, as you know that the words he are speaking are true, and after two long years, you've finally admitted it, and a pile of bricks that was resting on your shoulders, has been lifted off.

**A/N: I love writing in that pov, it's so fun. I hope you enjoyed this, and tell me if you want more shorts like this. Review, and faviroute if you enjoyed, Peace and bisous xxx Roji**


End file.
